What Happened In The Supply Closet
by DarkElements10
Summary: In ‘Big Time Crib’ you see Kendall and Logan hiding in the supply closet from the Palm Woods manager. Here’s what we don’t see… Short one-shot, KendallxLogan.


**Title:** What Happened In the Supply Closet

**Summary:** In 'Big Time Crib' you see Kendall and Logan hiding in the supply closet from the Palm Woods manager. Here's what we don't see…

**Pairing:** KendallxLogan

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** None, but if you don't like gays, don't read this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush, or Logan or Kendall. No matter how much I want to.

**Authors Note/Further Information: **I came up with this idea after watching Big Time Crib and figured it would be a good short, one-shot. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

**What Happened In the Supply Closet**

Logan Mitchell was annoyed and panicking. He never liked to do anything wrong, or get frowned upon. He wasn't the kind of person that would take risks.

Kendall Knight was determined and hopeful. He was Logan's opposite; he did anything that he could think of, taking great risks, to finish plans that he came up with.

And that's exactly why the two of them were hiding out in a supply closet.

The two, along with their best friends James Diamond and Carlos Garcia are part of a new upcoming boy band called Big Time Rush. A few weeks ago, they had been brought to LA after Kendall was discovered at an audition that James tried out for and would only go to record music if all of his friends went with him. Today they were shooting a commercial for a Japanese company that sold electronics, and lots of other cool things, but at the same time they were trying to fix up their nasty, molding apartment, with the set that was going to be used for the video. Kendall came up with the idea almost as soon as he saw the blueprints and so far everything was going perfectly.

But right now, he and Logan were sitting in the supply closet, waiting for the coast to be clear, as the Palm Woods manager seemed to be appearing everywhere that they were going today. The Jennifers were outside the room, waiting for the manager to come by again, to create another diversion.

"It shouldn't be much longer until the manager comes by again," Kendall said to himself and Logan and then blinked as the room was rocked with the sound of an explosion. "If he's not deaf at least." Getting no answer, he turned to see Logan sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth with his arms around his knees, teeth chattering.

Kendall stared at him, noticing how his friend's hair fell into his face, his brown eyes wide with fright, and his teeth nibbling his lower lip. Kendall caught himself staring and shook his head, clearing his throat before moving over and sitting beside his friend.

"Hey," he lightly nudged Logan's shoulder. "You're worrying too much.

"Too much?" Logan echoed his voice cracking. "I'm worrying too much? Kendall, this could all go wrong, and knowing my luck, it is." He frowned. "I knew I should have gotten more friends."

Kendall laughed a little bit and rolled his eyes. That's why Logan was one of his best friends, even though they were complete opposites, they evened each other out. Logan was the voice of reason, his conscience and on occasions he talked Kendall out of doing anything that would have really bad consequences. But Kendall was the one that at times taught Logan how to loosen up and to have fun.

"Logan, listen, this is all going to work out." Kendall smirked. "When have I ever been wrong?"

"Let's see," Logan lifted up a hand and started to count off on it. "How about the time when you said that the lunch ladies wouldn't get mad if we used their trays as sleds?"

"That's true." Kendall chuckled a little bit when he remembered running away from the lunch ladies at school.

"And how about the time that you said that no one would get mad if we bought all of those dogs from the pound and tried to make a dog-sledding team?"

"Ok, I admit that was a bad idea."

"And how about, before we left here, when you said that we wouldn't get in trouble for soaking the girls' field hockey team?"

"Logan," Kendall grabbed Logan's hand, to get him to shut up. "I get it! I make stupid decisions sometimes, but you have to trust me on this one."

Logan didn't reply. His eyes were focused on his and Kendall's hands. Kendall looked down at their hands and then looked at Logan, trying to gauge his reaction as he slowly laced their fingers, enjoying the feeling of Logan's soft hand in his.

A confused look reached Logan's face and he turned his head and opened his mouth to ask Kendall about it, but then stopped when he saw Kendall looking right back at him. Their eyes met and Logan closed his mouth gently, subconsciously licking his lower lip. Kendall followed Logan's action with his eyes before looking back into Logan's brown eyes again.

He started to move forward, slowly lowering his eyelids and Logan gasped lightly.

"Kendall…" his voice trailed off as Kendall moved closer to him.

Slowly, still maintaining eye contact through half-lidded eyes, Kendall tentatively touched his lips to Logan's. Logan felt his eyes slowly close and let out a soft sigh.

Both teens now had their eyes closed as they kissed more deeply. Kendall pushed firmly against Logan's lips, slowly prying them apart with his tongue. Their tongues tentatively touched, before setting into a steady rhythm. Mouths dancing together, their lips never parted once. Kendall placed his hand on the back of Logan's neck, pulling him a little closer. Logan steadied himself with a hand on Kendall's shoulder, leaning into him ever so slightly. He plunged his tongue a little deeper into the other's mouth, swirling his tongue around. Pushing heavier into the kiss, Logan sighed a little into Kendall's mouth. Kendall's hand snuck up into his hair, gently pulling at the strands.

They jumped apart at the sound of a loud scream. Kendall surged to his feet and quickly pulled open the door to the supply closet and poked his head out, just in time to see the Jennifers, covered in ketchup, run down the hallway, screeching about suing the Palm Woods, with the Palm Woods manager running after them, pleading not to get sued.

Kendall and Logan briefly glanced at each other, looking astonished. "They're good." They commented in unison before going back to the plan.

Kendall and Logan pushed the kiss to the back of their minds but couldn't help but think about it every now and then for the rest of the day. Even when they were performing for the video, Logan tried to find a way to be close to Kendall, enjoying the feeling of his body heat beside him.

The day moved on, the excitement of their new cool apartment was the only thing on their minds, the kiss pushed to the back of it.

But that didn't keep their eyes from meeting, every so often, the entire night.

* * *

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading this guys, I'm glad you enjoyed it. If you can, please check out my other Big Time Rush story called 'Big Time Rivalry'. Again, thanks.  
**


End file.
